Mario Team:Part 1
: Mario Team Part 1 is a game made by Truttle Games. Mario is back in this adventure to stop Bowser and save Princess Peach. Story The news crew just found out breaking news! PRINCESS PEACH WAS STOLEN! Along with that, some toads went missing. The only way to free them was to collect 12 Diamond Stars. '''They are the keys to the Bowser Jail the Toads are in. '''Mario drops from a pipe to start this adventure that involves collecting partners in this 8 Part series. Players Bosses |} Chapters Prologue: A Jailed Luigi : Mario goes down a path filled with goombas to find a Bowser Jail. After going down a maze of doors in the jail, Mario finds a fire flower and uses it to melt Luigi's cage. Luigi joins Mario's party as they continue to Chapter 1. Chapter 1: A Stadium Adventure : Mario and Luigi find a stadium called Pan Stadium, home of the meanest champions of all time. They go in the stadium to find that Klakitu is fighting 2 goombas, who ask Mario to fight for them. Mario fights for them, beating Klakitu, and claiming the Championship Title. They find Kooper needing Mario to push his shell to him, so he does it. Kooper joins Mario's party and they go to save Parakarry in Chapter 2. Chapter 2: Hand Breakout Land(?) : Mario and co. find themselves in Hand Breakout Land. A game where a hand is trying to break the stones used for platforms. They meet Klakitu at Breakout arena, this time he has 7 HP and follows Mario across the stage. After the fight, Mario finds Parakarry, captured by Gowser T., a grey copy of Bowser. Gowser might drop his 1-ups by mistake. After winning the fight, they go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3:Adventure on the K-64 : The Heroes find themselves in Toad Town by an arcade machine. They found out that Parakarry was playing Hand Breakout, then got sucked into the machine. Kooper says that half the passengers on the K-64 never came back to Toad Town, so the heroes go investigate. In the K-64 there is 5 passengers on but there is 6 rooms. A toad tells Mario that the person in room 004 will get on at Mt.Rugged. They meet a goomba who got a note saying that somebody will push him off the train. A toad on Mt.Rugged says that a burly man was coming. The burly man was O'Chunks who can shoot fireballs and has a spike on his head. After the fight, they go to Chapter 4 and get a Diamond Star. : : Chapter 4: The hunt for Pizza : : Mario and co. find themselves by the space station when a mysterious figure walks in(Tiny Troopa.) They mistake Tiny for Jr.Troopa(due to similar appearance.) After going into the station, they see that Tiny has already left. The crew then go in a rocket ship. After that, they trek down the Woah Zone to where they meet Tiny's identical counterpart, Jr.Troopa. The fight ends, and was easy. The Mario Team then meet Tiny...who falls asleep whenever somebody says the word"pizza" because of a curse. After finding 5 peices of pizza, the curse would be lifted. They find the peices of pizza,fight Jr.Troopa, and get a Diamond Star. : Chapter 5: The end of a Diamond Star When the spaceship lands, Mario and Co. find themselves in Goomba Village. Goompa tells them to "Test out" the balcony. It turns out they forgot to actually '''build '''the balcony, and the Mario Team falls into the forest. In a tree, Goombario is found. He says that Jr.Troopa threw him up there, and took his keys. Goombario says that Jr.Troopa says that he was putting the keys on the bootell third elevator. Luigi gets scared because Bootell is a world famous hotel for boos. They wind up in Petalberg, where they find a Koopa Clown Car. Kooper thinks that a button that they press will fly them to bootell, but it's just a warning message/self destruct button. The warning tells them that it will be the end of a diamond star if they lose in a fight to King Goomba. They defeat King Goomba, and the Diamond Star is saved. : Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games